Nyctophobia
by happypotato11
Summary: A shy girl name Amelia awakens in the box to find she's the only girl in a sea of guys. Her life is perfect until Theresa triggers the end, flipping her world upside down. Grievers, WICKED, and the fear of dark makes escaping the Glade a whole lot harder. Amelia can put up a fight but can she win this battle?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic sorry for any mistakes. Please give me some feed back. Thanks :)  
Chapter 1:  
I awoke to a metal cage fencing me in. The metal dug into my skin making me wince. The first thing I notice is the darkness. Darkness surrounds me like a dark blanket wrapping around me and pushing me deeper into the black abyss. I'm afraid of what the darkness hinds behind its dark veil. Fear takes ahold of me as only see darkness. Maybe I'm blind, I don't remember being blind actually I don't remember much at all. How did I even get gere? Where am I? Who am i? Why can't remember anything? More questions shoved through my panic stricken mind.

I started to scream banging against the metal grid. "Help!" I scream with my voice cracking from the strain of yelling so loudly. I continue to scream each yell ripping at my throat. "Help me, please!" I felt my voice slowly fading into a hoarse whisper. I pushed my voice to its extent. "Please help," I cry before the sobs take over my body.

Darkness,coldness and no memory, could it get any worse? All i can do is curl up into a ball and think. I bring my legs up to my chest and hide my head in my knees as my brain tries to make some sort of explanation, but a wall seems to be blocking my memories only general information filters through. Why can't I remember my family,friends,name. I don't even know how old I am! I want to get out of this horrible moving contraption. My shoulders shake as my sobs start again. "Help me," I chant it over and over like a mantra.

It feels like forever before the harsh metal box jerks to a stop. A small line of light trickles through. The darkness finally fades into the corners. I peek between my knees. "Crybaby," I hear a remark from above. "Shut up if u remember correctly you were crying so shuck in hard that..." the deep voice was cut of by a scratchy voice. "He's not coming out of the box," a heard it say. "I'll go get 'em," the deep voice sighs.

The deep voiced boy jumps into the box it shakes I yelp and back into the corner. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, Greenie," the voice says grumpily. I lift my head up and stare at him fearfully. "Your a shuckin' girl!" He exclaimed. I nod. "Well then... um... Newt," he yells up towards the opening. "Coming, you awkward grouch," I hear a strange accent answer. A tall lanky boy sits in front of me cautiously. I back up into the wall as murmurs erupt above me. I am to scared to talk but the boy answers my unasked question. "This is the Glade. Can you please come out and talk?" He asks softly. He was nicer then the other boy but I dint trust him. "Shuck it," the dark skinned boy behind the lanky blonde one mumbles. He stood there awkwardly but finally spoke up. The awkward boy sling me over his shoulder and carried out of the box.

I looked around once he set me down. He mumbled an apology but I was listening. Grass covered the fields and hastily built building stood in the corner but the thing that stood out the most were the giant concrete slabs poking up from the ground. The walls never seemed to end. Ivy blanketed it pale grey surface. Where am i? "Sorry Greene but first impressions aren't really my thing," dark skinned boy says rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Alby," he sticks out a hand. I stare at his hand not moving. "OK then," he shrugs. I stare at the symmetrical walls they all have small openings. That must the an exit.

We make it just jn time becuase a sudden booming noise erupts and shakes the Glade. I jump. Screeching concrete on metal makes me cringe. The walls then defy gravity and start to close. Thick rods jut out of the wall and fit perfectly into jagged hole sj the other wall. How is this happening? Another loud boom signals the closing of the concrete slabs. That's when I lose it. Panic creeps up on me and I start to freak out. I don't realize Newt and Alby next to me until I hear Newt's voice. "Bloody hell she's having a panic attack," Alby sits in front of me. "Hey. I know it's a lot to take in but this place is actually pretty cool,"he smiles. "If you don't count the Grievers," Gel boy yells behind me. It's not helping. No air is reaching my lungs. Newt plops down beside me and takes my hand and rubs my back. I am so scared. The problem is there's nothing I can do about it. I'm trapped and I don't know if there's a way to escape.


	2. Chapter 2: The tour

**I really want to thank SonyaNewt for writing that comment it was very encouraging. I'm kinda shy about posting my writing. Thanks so much and please give me tips!**

The panic finally ceases and I'm left laying on a rough hammock. My mind tries to piece everything together to no avail. The fire near me flickers and shine a dim glow across my face. I'm so glad for the light, the box terrified me.

How old am i? If I'm afraid of the dark I must be pretty young or maybe I'm just that pathetic. I stare at the fire as it crackles. I breathe in and out slowly trying to grasp what just happened today. How did I get here? I just felt so... so frustrated. Every time I reach down into the back of my mind I just come me up empty handed. I feel as if my memories slip through my fingers like water.

My thoughts are cut short by a brisk wind blowing out the light. I sit up quickly, my breathing starts to become uneven." What the shuck are you doing, Greenie?" I hear Alby's gruff voice in the other hammock near me.

Darkness, more darkness. I'm being a baby, nothings gonna happen. But the monsters in the corners reach out at me trying to claw at me with there sharp nails. "Can you make a new fire?" I ask my voice high pitched and shrill with fear. "Uh... Why?" He asks strangely. I'm ashamed but I whisper a quick explination. "You see um... I have this small problem with the dark, it scares me," I'm surprised he even heard my silent voice. "Flashlight," he grumbles and shuffles to what they call The Homestead. The few moments he leaves me I petrified. I squeeze my eyes shut blocking out the darkness with more darkness.

Alby comes back with a old flashlight. "Should I... comfort you or something?" He says stiffly. "No, this is fine," I answer quickly seeing how uncomfortable he his. I crawl back into my hammock hoping for sleep. The faint flickering light calms me down my heart finally slowly down to its normal pace.

I pray for sleep but sadly I'm stuck alone with my mind turning, its creating horrible visions and theories in my if this a refugee camp? What if they're protecting us from some war outside the Glade or maybe we are the last humans on Earth! No we can't be the only ones there has to be more. My freaking mind working me up. I feel so scared. I can't even put it in words. I know theres nothing I can do about it. Its so hopeless but i can't stop the fear from crashing down on me in waves I let out a sob again as I cry myself to sleep. I can't help it but I feel so vulnerable. Screw it I'm scared.

Something nudges my hammock. I panic forgetting were I am before I look up and see Newt. I sit still stiffly. "Time for the tour," he smiles and helps me out of the hammock. I let him help me but I stay aware ready for anything. I comb my fingers through my hair and follow Newt.

I inch along after the cheerful Newt as he talks. I ignore him as I stare at all the boys rushing around to do various tasks. They seem to work together fairly well. How long have the been here, they all seem to know what their doing. As I'm looking around I don't realize Newt had stopped I slam into his back. "Oh sorry Greenie," he apologizes quickly. Alby stands in front of us with his arms crossed. "Tour time," he interrupts and he turns and walks away. I run to keep up with his quick strides.

"No questions," he demands. I nod quitely. The metal box is what he leads me first. "This is the box were we get supplies and Greenies," What an original name. I want to roll my eyes but I don't want to mock him the boys seem to know what they are doing, so who cares what the name things.  
As he shows me all the houses and jobs, Builders, Bricknicks, Cooks, Runners, Med-Jack, Slicers, Track hoes, Sloppers, and Baggers. He ended it by brining me to the huge concrete walls. "This is the Maze. Don't go in the Maze. We only got three rules, 1. Every does there part. 2. Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other and 3. Never, ever leave the Glade and run into the Maze unless your a runner," he finishes. I nod slowly. "Shuck your quite, most Greenbank are exploding with questions even when i tell them no questions,"he laughs. "You ask questions now though since the tours over," he finishes. He waits when I don't say anyhing he just moves on.

"Come on let's get some Breakfast," he walks over the the Homestead were school tables set up. get my food and sit down and chew quitely. Gel boy plops down next to me followed by Newt. "Sup Girly," the boy with rigid black hair smiles widely. "Hey," I offer a small smile. "I didn't introduce myself yesterday, sorry," he grabs my hand and kisses it. "Names Minho, my lady," I blush furiously. I try to hide my face in my hands. "Look Newt she's embarrassed," he laughs. I bite my lip and raise my head bashfully. Newt just rolls his eyes as he smacks the playful boy.

Alby slides in next to me. "Did Shuck face Alby give you the tour?" Minho asks around a mouth full of food. "Yeah," I answer. "He doesn't do a really good job he usually jut makes people scared a lot uncomfortable. Alby's a grump." Minho says as he picks up his fork again. "I'm right here you shank," Alby slaps the back of Minhos head. I let out a giggle. Minhos looks over at me. "Hes bullying me and you just laugh," he whimpers. Newt just shakes his head and eats slowly. I give him small smile and comings to eat.

The first job I have to try is The Slicers. As we walk into the copper smelling building I cringe at all the blood. I don't think I can handle this job. I turn and try to walk out but Alby blocks my path. His large hands grabs my shoulders and turns me around. A small smirk grows on Alby's face as I gulp at the sight of the sight of Winston (who I found out is the Keeper of The Slicers)with a pig in his hand. "Let's work on slaughtering a pig. It's pretty simple," he raises his knife I squeal and turn around, I can't watch.

The high pitched squeals stop abruptly making me gasp as the pictures flood my mind. That's when I loose my lunch. I didn't mean to I mean killing the animal I guess was ok I mean how else would we get our food but Winston had some sick look in his eye he almost looked delighted.

That didn't go to we'll but I just handle taking the life of a poor animal. I might even consider being vegetarian. I'm to afraid to turn around and see the dead pig. Winston taps my shoulder I don't turn around. Winston sighs and turns me around. I see he moved the pig so I don't have to look at it. "I can see your not really a Slicer so why don't you feed the animals," he offers. I agree and scurry off to feed the chickens.

I shake my head of the dead pig I could only imagine how horrible it would be to get this job. My mind wanders off and I stare off into space as my mind spins thinking of how to get out of this job tryout I don't notice Newt coming up from behind me."Boo!" He yells and grabs my shoulders I freak out a scream loudly. I turn to see Newt. "You... shank," I say the word stumbling out of my mouth awkwardly. Newt laughs and just shakes his head. "Your scream is so bloody high pitched," he rubbed his ears trying to rid the scream from his ears. "Well then if you don't wanna hear me scream then don't scare me," I retort cheeckily. "So you can talk," he grins. I bite lip and nod. "Bloody hell, talking isn't bad, talk woman," he nudges me.

I take a deep breath and let out all my questions as a sudden spur off confidence builds up in me. "What are Grieves? What happened to Nick? Who sends the supplies that come up in the box? What are the metal bugs a crawling around this place and why are there no girls?" I finish breathlessly. Newt cocks his head to the side. "Well shuck, can you go back to being quiet?" He teases. I stare up at him inocently. "Well first of all you'll find out what Grievers are tomorrow. I'd rather not talk about Nick. The Creators sends the supplies in the box. What was your other question," he twisted his face in thought. "What are the metal bugs and where are all the girls?" I ask quitely my burst of confidence leaving me. "The metal bugs are what we call beetle blade sits what The Creators use to spy on us with, and for the girl part I have no clue why they haven't sent any girls beside you," he shrugs. "Why didn't you ask Alby all of this?" He raises a thin eyebrow. My shoes suddenly look very interesting right now.

"He's kinda.. imtimidating," I whisper. "Nah, he's a teddy bear and he's pretty cool. Sometimes he's a shank though,"I look up at him and my eyes widen. "He's behind me and just head what I said," Newt says comically. I nod as he turns around and find Alby with his muscled arms crossed. "At least I don't talk behind people's back," he scolds Newt. "I was just trying to comfort the girl," Newt huff and blows some his long hair out of his face. "I've been pretty nice," Alby comments. "But your so awkward and grumpy, antisovial, rude, bossy..." Newt was cut off by Alby slapping his shoulder. "And I can't forget violent," he winces. A small laugh escapes my lips. "Well for your information I'm very enjoyable,nice,social,polite and I'm never violent," he says then slaps Newt again. "Well I'm going to dinner before I become so bruised and beaten by Alby,"Newt retorted and stalked off I follow him slowly. Alby sighs and runs after us.

I sit quietly stirring my food around. Minho plops down beside me and immediately starts shoving food into his mouth. I cringe at the sight. "I'm shuck in hungry," he mumbles his mouth full of food. He swallows barely chewing. "Don't worry we actually _chew_ our food," a voice said sharply. I look up to see a short blonde haired boy. I stare at him. I have no clue who this person is. He's sees the look on my face. "Oh sorry, I'm Ben," he offers a smile. I return one politely. Newt waves and sits next to Ben."I'm not that gross and I chew my food. I don't know what your talking about and quite frankly I'm offen..." Minho's reply was cut short as a plate of food came soaring up at me. I tried to back up to no avail as mashed potatoes covered my head and shoulders. Minho is dying of laughter. Ben slaps the table he chuckles. Newt laughs as he wipes a couple stray tears drop from his eyes. Alby sits on the floor embarrassed. He keeps his head down as he apologizes. "I'm so shucking sorry. I'm so clumsy," he rubs his neck sheepsihly. "You shuck face," I look up at his red face and laugh. "Its ok, I get more food," I shrug. Everyone laughs besides Alby who is trying to recover his dignity. Mingo dips his finger in the mashed potatoes and licks it off his finger. "Not bad," he smirks.

Alby's silent as we shuffle to the area were our hammocks are set up. "I'm so tired," Ben groans. "Shut up you baby," he punches Ben. Ben squint and smirks slyly. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep right _now_ ," as soon as he finished he flopped on top of Minhos taking him by surprise as they both flop to the ground. I snuggle as Newt shakes his head. "Bloody weirdos,". Minho trips Newt but as Newt falls he tries to reach out for something to balance himself but end so grabbing my arm as we both plummet to the ground. We lay in a heap on the ground. Alby snickers and kicks Ben. "You started this domino effect," he laughs loudly. "Oi, I landed hard," Newt groaned rubbing his leg.

Today was long and I just wanted to plop into my hammock and pass out. I sighed as I shifted into a more comfortable position. Minh hesd pops above me. "What no good night kiss?" Minho asks with fake hurt. "Go ask Newt for one," I smile and point the tall blonde walking to his own hammock. "Newt, can I have a good night kiss?" He chased Newt. "Bloody hell,never," The tall boy tries to shove Minho away as the Asian boy tries to kiss Newt. Minho finally gives up and wanders off as I get to have some peace.

Most people find peace at being alone but the darkness makes it impossible. It's dissapointing how sad I am I wish I was tougher. Why am I so weak? I yell at myself in my mind. I'm so stupid for fearing the dark what could possibly hurt me but I know so many things can hurt me in the dark but I don't realize how wrong I am.


	3. Chapter 3

A cold hand clamped down on my mouth. I scream and try to fight the person attached to the hand. "Did you bloody bite me?" Newt's familiar accent breaks through my panic. "Maybe you shouldn't wake people up by suffocating them" I glare at the tall blonde boy. "Well I didn't wanna you to scream." he shrugs. "I wouldn't scream if you just nudged me awake, I would definitely scream if someone's hand clamped over my mouth, for all I know you could be an attacker trying to keep me from breathing!" I continue to glare at his guilty face. "You got a point there." he runs his fingers through his hair he looks like a child who just got a scolding. "Well just giving you tips so the next Greenbean doesn't flip out and attack you." I chastise.

"Just follow me." he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the hammock. He starts to jog to the walls. "You know how I said you'd find out about Grievers soon?" He asked. "Not really, no." I scrunched my face up trying to remember what he was talking about. "When you blurted out all this questions and... whatever. Anyways your gonna find out about 'em," he says as he reaches the huge wall. I reach the wall with my mind racing. I'm kinda excited to find out what Grievers are.

As we reach the menacing walls I see a clear circle poking out of the thick leaves and vines. He point to the circular thing. I slowly pull back the vines and look through the small window. I wipe off some dirt and grime that has collected kn the small window as I peer through. The long corridors of the maze are empty as I stand there waiting.  
"What am I looking for here?"  
"Just wait."  
"I don't see anything."  
"Keep looking." He answers cutting off my next comment. I sigh and stare into the boring maze. The walls all look the same. Same hard grey walls. Same dull green ivy. Same creepy monster lurking around the... wait what! I scream as it makes strange noises. _Whir click click whir._

My eyes widen but I can't look away. It's body is a strange squishy consistancy. Metal arms and appendages stick out of its pulpous body. It makes loud squelching noises and sucks it's steel arms back in. I gasp and step back from the window. It rolls down the corridor of the maze leaving am echoing whirring in its wake. If the monster weren't so terrible I'd laugh at its way of transportation but it's a monster so...

"Freaky, yeah." Newt smiles at my shocked face. "What the shuck are those," I say my eyes flickering from Newt to the window. "Grievers," he answers simply as if there aren't giant monsters on the other side of this wall. I stare at him a if he's crazy. Then a scary thought comes to me.

"Newt, don't the Runners run in the maze?" I ask worriedly. "Yup." He nods as if we're talking about the weather but strangely here the weather never changes so scratch that. "What if they gets hurt or even worse die?" I look up to see that Newt's smile has fallen off his face.

"Minho is a Runner and he has been doing this for a long time he won't get seriously injured, besides the Grievers usually come out at night when the doors close." his eyes are filled with a little bit of worry even though his words try ro bring me comfort.

"That shank, Minho has worried the klunk out of me once when he almost didn't make it past those doors." Newt shook his head. "Apperentally he loves giving his friends heart attacks!" He stared at the wall angrily.

He sighs "What can you do? Minho is a reckless shank." he shakes his head. "I'm starving and since it's still really early we can probably catch Minho before he goes out into the maze." he grumbles and walks off. It's still a little dark which makes me kinda nervous but the sky is starting to get brighter but the strange thing is the sun doesn't rise, there's no sunset, the sky just get lighter. It's just weird.

"If I was still a Runner I wouldn't let Minho run alone," he whispers. Did I hear correctly, Newt was a Runner? I'm about to ask him before he points a finger towards a tall black haired boy. "There's the shank." He grumbles.

As I stare off into space I don't notice Minho walking up to me. "Earth to Greenie," he waves his hand in front of my face. I blink and look at Minho. "That was a close call we weren't sure if we had enough rocket fuel to bring you back," he teases. "I was thinking," I say distantly. "Well I'm thinking about food, let's go I'm hungry." He drags me to the Kitchen with Newt walking quickly to catch up with us.

"So you run in the maze?" I ask after I swallow a bit of bacon. "Yup," Minho nods.  
"There's a chance you could get lost."  
"I doubt it but maybe."  
"You could not come back in time and get stuck inside the maze."  
"Correct."  
"And there's shucking Grievers that could rip you apart in about three seconds."  
"That's also true." Minho nods. I stare at Minho incredulously. "What the shucks wrong with you!" I throw my hands up in the air exasperatedly. "I think it'd be easier to list what's not wrong with Minho." Newt mutters. Minho gives him a heated glare. "I'm not crazy, Newt used to be a Runner to." Minho crossed his arms and pouted like a kittle kid who couldn't get the thing he wanted from the store. "I did it to help the Glade, not show off and boss other Runners around." Newt argued. "Wait... you used to be a Runner?" My eyes widened as I met Newt's chocolate eyes. I remember him mentioning it earlier. "Yeah, I was a pretty good one to." He huffed.

Why wasn't he a Runner now. Did a Griever get him? "Why aren't you a Runner anymore." I voiced my thoughts. "Uh...accident." If I had blinked I wouldn't have seen the quick wave of sadness flood his happy features. I didn't believe him but the pained look that quickly struck his face made me feel bad. I'll leave the subject alone for now.

"And for your information as The Keeper of the Runners I have to boss the others around." Minho stuck his tongue out at Newt childishly. "Wait your The Keeper?" I didn't know any of this. Then it struck me Minho was... a Keeper? Didn't that require some responsibility and a brain. I broke out laughing. "You're a Keeper." I giggled. "I'm a natural born leader." Minho sharp russet eyes glared at me. "You guys are so mean. Bullies." Minho ate his food but he glared at Newt and I. "Oi, we're messing with you." Newt smiles and pats Minho back. Minho rolls his eyes. "Butthead." Minho grumbled. "What did you just call me? How old are you?" Newt raises a blonde eyebrow.

As we walk towards the wall to send Minho off I think of how dangerous the Maze really is. Then it hits me that Minho runs out there everyday. I small panic flares up in my mind. The other Runners risk their butts out there for us. I look over at the sassy Runner as he talks animatedly with Newt. Minho catches my looking at him and smiles widely. "Admiring me." Minho stops abruptly and poses. I laugh at his ridiculous pose but I still can't get that small bit of worry that knocks at the back of my head.

When we get to the walls Minho adjusts his pack as we wait for the doors to open. "Adiós." Minho smiles and waves. I quickly give Minho a hug. He stands there stunned for a second before returning a huge hug. Newt watches awkwardly. I grab his wrist and drag him into the hug. We release. "Don't die." I wave as we walk off.

Builders. Today it's builders. "Oi Gally." Newt calls out. A boy with thick black hair and an extremely crooked nose walks out to greet us. "This is the Greenbean." Newt introduces me. "I'm Gally." He waves me over. I give Newt a quick wave as we walk off.

"So just help us hold up this wall for now." He points over to were a crowd of boys are gathered. The unstable Homestead shakes slightly as some boys hammer in the walls.

My arms shake as I try my best to keep the wall upright. "Uh... you need some help?" An extremely tall boy with thick brown hair asks. "I got this." I grunt out. He looks at me skeptically. "What's your name Greenie?" He tilts his head. "Amelia." I manage to gasp out as i struggle to keep the wall up. That's when I realize that I remember my name it just came out so naturally. " I remember my nam..." I don't get to finish my sentence because the wall falls to the ground making a loud clatter. I must've let go in my excitement.

"Very nice." The boy rolls his eyes. "Sorry." I mumble as I try to lift the wall back up to no avail. The boy groans and lifts up the wall. "Go ask Gally for a different job." He hissed angrily. I nod shyly and quickly walk over to Gally. "Uh... that didn't really work out." I mumble when I reach Gally. The tall boy laughs and tries to reassure me. "Let's try something else."

"Guess what! Guess what." I bounce around excitedly once everyone's at the table. "Someone's cheerful." Newt laughs. "I remembered my name!" I exclaim. "What is it?" A boy barely older then thirteen asked. "Amelia." I smile happily excitement bursting from me like a rainbow.

The redheaded thirteen year old kid continues to talk after i announc emy name and the boys congratulate me then a catch him say. "I saw a Griever coming back today." Wait was this kid a Runner? This fourteen year old? That fear for these boys come back. Would this boy be able to fend for himself if he encountered a Griever?

"You did?" I say my previous excitement forgotten. "Yeah I was coming back and I saw it around a corner. I had to go the long way around to get back." The boy grumbled. "Your a Runner?" I tried to hide the disbelief in my voice. "I'm a pretty good one to." He smirks. Minho rolls his eyes. "Aiden complains... a lot."

"Do not." The boy whined. Minho ruffled his hair. It didn't make much of a difference the boys ginger hair was wild and unkept. I laugh at Minho smug face and the other boys upset one. "When you try out you'll know how hard it is!" The freckled boy shot out. "Minho made me run extra when I tried out." He pouted mockingly. "You looked fast." Minho shrugged. "Liar. You thought I was annoying." The kid crossed his arms. "A little annoying." The Asian boy admitted.

"Is he really a Runner?" I ask once the redheaded boy is distracted by another conversation. "For his age he's a really good Runner but we give him the shortest route. He doesn't have the longest legs." He laughs. "I bet he could run faster then you." Minho smirked. Alby hears our conversation. "I'll bet you my eggs Amelia can beat him." Alby smiled. He has a nice smile the sad thing is he rarely smiles. I odnt realize I'm staring at Alby before he tilts his head at me. I blush creeps up onto my face.

The two boys shook hands. "Did either you ask if I wanted to race?" I butted in. "Oh sorry. You wanna race?" Alby asked. "Not really n..." Alby cut me off. "To bad." I cross my arms and let out an animated hmmf. I don't even know if I could run let alone race a Runner. I sighed as I glared at the laughing figured of Minho and Alby. Those shuck faces.

"Only one rule you run to the wall and back." Gally announced. I shuffled my feet nervously. I was going to make a complete fool out of my self. Alby walked over to me while Minho walked over to the other boy. "Amelia, all you got to do is run there and back." He pointed to the huge maze walls. "What no pep talk?" I laughed. "Fine. Don't loose I like my eggs in the morning." He smiled then walked off.

"1.2." He paused. "3." Gally yelled loudly as the other boy and I took off. This kid was fast he was already half way to the wall. I pushed harder. "Run Amelia!" Alby's deep voice shouted. My legs pumped harder as my breathing became heavier. I caught up to the younger boy. There was no way I was going to beat this kid. I let out a burst of speed running in front of the other boy. I see the Homestead come in to view. Before I realize what's happening it's to late. I smack into the uneven boards of the Homestead. Technically I touched the Homestead before the other kid. The boy panted as he finally reached the Homestead. "No fair she clearly got a head start!" Minho exclaimed angrily. "No she didn't don't be a baby" Alby smirked. Minho glared and sighed angrily. "You shank." Minho grumbles he then turns to me.

"Your fast you could be pretty useful in the maze." He tilts his head in thought. I stared up at Minho. An surprised expression take over my face. "Me?" I ask dumbfounded. "No the invisible ghost standing next to you." His words drenched in sarcasm. I tilt my head as the thought of running the Maze with Grievers. The though sent fearful shivers down my spine. I'm ashamed of my cowardly thoughts. I take a glance at Alby to see if he had any comments. He stared at the ground his eyes flickered with worry. Weird, Alby was usually really good at hiding what he thought.

Alby Pov  
She can't be a Runner. She could get lost or hurt. He wouldn't admit that he had created a small friendship with this positive girl. He couldn't let Amelia be a Runner. As Amelia walked off I trotted over to Minho. "No." I growled. "What?" Minho face scrunched up in confusion. "Amelia can't be a Runner, Greenies can't even be Runners." He said quietly but with as much authority you could fit into that sentence. "But you saw her Alby she was fast. She could be really useful." Minho argued. "But she get seriously hurt, if you haven't noticed she's not the strongest one here." My eyes sent a fierce glare at Minho. "It's her choice anyway." Minho shrugs.

I give Minho one last heated glare and I storm off. I feel compelled to protect her. Why though? I shake my head I shouldn't protect her she's gonna have to learn to survive on her own. My mind was conflicted he wanted to help Amelia but he also should he should treat her like any other Glader. As the war raged on in his head he didn't realize Amelia walked up to him.

"Hey." She waved her bubbly voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hi." I said gruffly. "I get some of your eggs tomorrow." She crossed her arms and stared at me fiercely. It was adorable she was so small it was funny to see her threaten me. "And if I don't?" I play along. "Then I'll have to take you down." Her eyes light up with a brave little flame. I laugh. She's always so positive and nice, I doubt she could hurt a fly. "Stop laughing. Fear me! I'm a death. I'm war. I'm evil." She insisted.

My loud laugh echoed in the fenced in Glade. She pouted angrily. "You can have some eggs but not because you threatened because it was so shucking funny and adorable." My eyes widen as I realize what I said. I just called her adorable. Shuck. Her small head snapped up and she smiled up at me. An evil grin snuck onto her face. "So you think I'm adorable?" She smirked. "Like if you were a dog or something." I said trying to cover up my mistake. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassedly.

I turned around and walked off a soon as I felt some heat rise to my cheeks. I wouldn't let her see my embarrassment. I didn't look back but I felt her dark chestnut eyes staring at me. This optimist was messing with my brain. No distractions. We had to find a way out. Find a way to survive. I'm not here to make friends. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

The problem was I knew I wouldn't live this down. This wasn't even that bad but that's was completely unlike me. Well at least it'll only stick with me for eight years and every time I try to sleep my brain will remind me off it.

Amelia Pov  
I watched as Alby walked away quickly. His fleeting figure made me laugh he was so awkward it was cute. He got embarrassed so easily. I couldn't dwell on that I had to get to The Gardens.

Newt greeted me as I walked to the Gardens. "Your working with me today." He smiled softly as he led me to the tomatoes. "Just twist the bright red tomatoes off." He demonstrated. I nodded in understanding and got to work. It was simple enough and I collected a full basket the only problem was I finished fairly early and every one was still working so I just sat and braided some grass and flowers to make a mini crown.

I placed one on my head and started to make another one. The sky started to darken as I waited for Newt to say I was done amd it was time to eat. It was completely dark as I still sat there I had gotten bored of the flower crowns and just sat there. I now realized something was wrong everyone was gone and I was the only still there. Then it hit me, Newt had forgotten about me.

I walked over to the dining area to see every one eating. I saw Newt sitting with Minho, Alby, Aiden and a couple others. I stormed over to Newt when he saw me his face paled. "Shuck." He whispered. I placed my hands on my hips. He had forgotten about me! "Newt." I growled. The table stopped to stare at me. Minho snickered into his hands. "Amelia, I'm so sorry." He stammered. "You forgot about me! I was sitting there waiting." I glared at him.

Minho and a couple others let out a full out laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I asked angrily. "Amelia,you look hilarious. You look so mad but I can't take you seriously with that flower crown." Minho guffawed. I reached up to my head to find my flower crown atop my honey colored hair. I blushed and imagined how it looked. It was probably like a three year old chastising and adult.

Newt cracked a small sorry. "I really am sorry, love." He apologized. I took off the flowers that encircled my head and I forgave him. "Just don't forget about me again I was so bored I made like four flower crowns." I huffed as shuffled off to get my food.

I sat down next to Minho and set my crowns down. "Can I have one." Minho pointed to the small crowns. "Sure." I handed him one and he put it on his feathery black hair. "I'm King Minho and you small servant shall fetch me more food." He mocked an old English accent. I giggled.

"Oi, Minho pass me one." Newt grinned. Soon Newt, Minho, Aiden and I were all wearing flower crowns. We all were laughing and giggling. Alby just sat there shaking his head. I got up and walked over to Alby. I took off my yellow flower crown and placed it on his head. He just sat there as the rest of us starting laughing.

This really tough boy had a dainty yellow flower crown on his head. It was so comical. After a couple of silent minutes Alby smiled as he adjusted his crown. "I'm the true king and I've come to take back my throne Minho." He joked. Alby looked a lot younger as he joked around. I grinned at there carelessness.

Then a dark pain hit me in the chest. These boys were only kids and they had to provide there own food,appliances, buildings and they were still kids. I rembered The Tour and how Alby told me about the creators. I hated these creators so much right now. They stuck these innocent kids into this horrible place with monsters. I mean like real monsters.

But the main question was...Why? What could possibly be there reason for sticking us here. What was so bad about the outside world? What was so terrible? I don't understand how they could even do this it just made me so sick. It made me so sympathetic for all these Gladers.

"You alright." Minho nudged me. "Yeah." I wiped the sad look off my face. Minho gave me a skeptical look then shrugged as he joined back in the fun. I continued to laugh but slightly less happy as I was earlier. The Creators are jerks.

 **Thank you AnitaMae for the comment! I would like to thank you and sorry that my writing is random there are just some parts were I want to add but I don't know where to put them. Im trying to work on that because it making my writing choppy and won't flow smooth.**

 **Thank you again and please give me any tips for my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang! I haven't posted in some time. Sorry for such a long time to update. I've been super busy plus my tablet wouldn't work so I couldn't write or post anything**.

I searched for Miho at dinner the next night I find the energetic runner talking to Newt. "Mihno." I said softly but Mihno keeps talking. Newt notices me and tries to get Mihno's attention. Mihno is oblivious to us and isn't even looking at us as he is so sucked into his rant. "I mean the map room is so small how..." I sigh and tug on Mihno's arm sharply. Mihno blinks surprised st me and looks down to meet my eyes. "Oh hey." His face lights up with a smile. Newt face palms as he sighs,"bloody idiot." I snicker lighlty. Miho either doesn't hear him or chooses to ignore him.

"What's up?" Mihno's eyes twinkling as if he can sense what I'm about tovask. "Um... can I talk to you privately?" I ask shyly as heat floods my cheeks. I keep my eyes on my sneakers. "Sure." His eyes grow softer instead of the sly half smile. "So you know how you offered me the chance to be a runner and what not?" I play with the thread coming loose at the bottom of my shirt. "Yeah my offer still stands." "Well I would like to become a Runner." I whisper so quietly that I can barely hear myself. That's a complete lie I don't wanna become a runner I'm terrified of what's out there. "I'll have you... Dang it that kind of bugs me when you don't look me I in the eyes." He softly grabs my chin and tilts it up until I stare into his dark almond eyes. I stare at every detail as my insides seem to melt. He's hot. I see a small scar just below his eyebrow. I linger a bit to long on his sharp eyes that soften as he stares intently at me.

The thing that makes me stop at his eyes the most is something hidden behind the joy. My fave explodes with color. He's my best friend and I can't even look him I in the eyes. I'm afraid that he can see that I'm lyimg, that I'm afraid he can see the terror of everything outside the maze walls. He coughs and drops his hand quickly. "Uh... sorry but that's brtter. I will let you try our and see if you got the Runner spirit or whatever other cheesy crap." His embarrassed face quickly lights up with his usual laid back smile. "Thanks." I give a quick hug and scurry off.

"Rise and shine Amelia." Miho rocks my hammock back and forth quickly sending me into a panic. I try to jump off on instinct (I have ,ore of a flight instinct than a fight instinct) I end up falling to the ground ungrscefully. "Mihno." I groan. I rubbed sleep away only to be greeted by darkness. The sky is still dark and I can't find my flashlight. I must've dropped it when I fell out of the hammock.

I try to stay calm but the fear slowly creeps up on me until the terror hits me full force. My arms flail and I start gasping for air. The monsters see I'm vulnerable and I can't scare when off with my light so they slither out of their dark hiding places. An anaconda made out of darkness wraps itself around my chest anxpd squeezes. I reach around trying to find Mihno or even better Alby. I try to convince myself that the monsters aren't there but you can't just convince fear, that's not how it works. "Akby." I croak. I need Alby. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. "Amelia are you okay?" I can tell it's Mihno. I try to grasp Mihno hand I need something to anchor me to this world and protect me from the monsters. Finally a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I bury head into someone's vhest. The smell of wood and apples encase me. "It'd okay." The sound of Alby's voice helps my mind stop racing. Alby seems to ward off all creatures as he keeps me safe. He keeps me in a bubble of safety. "She's a frail of the dark, idiot." He says softly but full of sgression. A couple stray tears leak out and fall onto the soft material of Alby's shirt. "I'm sorry Amelia. I didn't tell Mihno of your fesr." He apologizes into my hair. I keep my head on his chest to afraid to look around. I focus in the steady rythm of his heart.

My heart is still pumping dangerously fast but I feel safer and my anxiety starts to decrease. That's the first time I've been here that I've had a real meltdown. "Shuck I'm sorry Amelia." Minho apologizes. "You didn't know." I whisper as Alby holds me tighter. Miho apologizes and his playful voice has melted away and been replaced with a weird one, almost unstable and unsure. Something completely un-Mihno like. Minho walks away to go get my flashlight. I pull away but sit next to Alby so my back touches his chest. I'm to afraid to stop making contact because he is the only real thing that I'm absolutely sure is human.

"Why was Minho waking you up this early anyway? Alby asks suspiciously. I didn't want to tell him, I knew Mihno was gonna help train me secretly. I just focused on his chest making contact with my back and refused to answer. "Here you go." I mentally thank Minho for saving me from answering. "Stay here." He whispers and gets up leaving me cold without his heat. Minho's face looks like a little kids who just got caught stealing something from a cookie jar. I see Alby drag Minho away harshly as they talk in angry whispers.


End file.
